Punto de partida
by Djancaz-bru
Summary: La primera vez, pero no la última.


Autor: DjancazBru

E-mail: "Punto de partida"

Clasificación: NR –13.

Categoría: Episode filler ¿qué si no?.

Spoilers: Exodus from Genesis

Comentarios: Por supuesto

Resumen: La primera vez, pero no la última.

_Todos los personajes de Farscape son propiedad de Hallmark Entertaiment, The Jim Henson Company._

_Han sido utilizados sin permiso, y sin intención de obtener beneficio económico de ningún tipo._

"Punto de partida" DjancazBru 

Al entreabrir los ojos se había encontrado con unas piernas inacabables justo al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto. Fue subiendo la mirada a medida que se iba espabilando: pantaloncitos interiores negros, torso nacarado, camiseta negra ajustada a la piel, boca grande muy roja, algunos rizos morenos y húmedos pegados a las mejillas, ojos grises enormes que le miraban fijamente... Aeryn.

La vista le robó el aliento y se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota. Ella abrió la puerta y entró con paso firme al tiempo que John peleaba consigo mismo para superar la sorpresa y encontrar algo inteligente que decir.

Tampoco hubiera podido decir mucho; sin una palabra se le sentó encima y comenzó a besarle mientras sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo, que presionaban justo donde hacía falta, provocaban toda clase de sensaciones maravillosas en el pobre, desamparado humano. La chica era muy eficaz: de algún modo se las estaba arreglando para retirar la sábana, quitarse la ropa y seguir volviéndole loco, todo al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de aquel ataque sin tregua, mientras ella le mordisqueaba el cuello como si supiera justo lo que le encendía, John reunió fuerzas para murmurar con la respiración entrecortada: "Aeryn, estoy aah... encantado y sé que soy... un imbécil al preguntar esto pero... oh, Dios... ¿por qué ahora?"

Ella se incorporó un poco y le miró muy seria, sonrojada, con ojos febriles. "Porque un amigo lo haría, porque la familia lo haría sin dudarlo."

La escena cambió repentinamente y durante unas décimas de segundo la vio empapada en sudor, con la mirada perdida en las brumas del delirio de calor, pidiéndole entre quejidos que la matase cuando la enfermedad se apoderase totalmente de su cuerpo.

John Crichton se despertó de un bote, con el corazón desbocado, en algún punto entre la excitación y la angustia de la pesadilla que hacía solamente unas horas había sido muy real. Se dejó caer sobre el cojín, exhausto, dando tiempo a que su cuerpo recuperase el ritmo normal. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar con más lentitud y más profundamente, intentando bajar sus pulsaciones.

No había sido su primera pesadilla desde que estaba en Moya. Desde su llegada se habían convertido en costumbre. Se decía a sí mismo que era algo natural: su mente trataba de procesar de ese modo el trauma de su involuntario exilio y las nuevas e intensas experiencias que le aportaba el día a día en el leviatán. En sus sueños los agujeros de gusano le llevaban lejos de la Tierra, y allí sus seres queridos quedaban expuestos a mil y un peligros que tenían, cómo no, el aspecto de lo que había vivido durante el día.

Extrañamente, no había tenido sueños eróticos hasta aquel momento. Él era un hombre sano y normal, y en la Tierra sus fantasías invadían sus sueños con la misma frecuencia que a cualquier otro, pero en Moya las novedades eran tantas que su libido se había tomado unas vacaciones. Al menos durante la noche. De día... bueno, el pensamiento es libre ¿no?. Vivía con dos fabulosas mujeres del espacio ¿quién podría culparle?.

Suspiró, algo más calmado. Estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para entender que había trasladado al sueño imágenes de Aeryn que no había podido permitirse disfrutar durante el conflicto con los drakhs: sus largas piernas, la primera visión de su cuerpo sin aquel informe traje de piloto, la cara sonrosada, los labios húmedos... Sacudió la cabeza para distanciarse de todo aquello, que volvía a arrastrarle al mundo de las fantasías. No había motivo para ensueños eróticos: Aeryn había estado a punto de morir, o al menos de entrar en ese sustituto de la muerte del que le habían hablado. Él había pedido a los drakhs que aumentasen el calor para poder deshacerse de los pacificadores ¿y si hubiera entrado en la muerte en vida a causa de su decisión?

No quería ni pensar en ello. No había pasado y punto. Tampoco quería pensar en la petición que le había hecho. ¿Por qué entre todos los de la nave le escogió a él, la única persona que no hubiera podido cumplir la promesa? ¿O sí habría podido?

Se levantó de la cama para ir a beber algo en la cocina o quizás dar un bocado a uno de aquellos horribles cubos alimentarios. Tal vez así su mente, que todavía seguía muy agitada, se iría calmando. En lugar de eso se encontró acercándose de puntillas a la habitación de su compañera. Desde la puerta se la entreveía, muy quieta, respirando profundamente. Sonrió. Debía de estar agotada, seguro que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas después de aquel horrible día.

Más tranquilo, regresó a su celda recordando la conversación que habían mantenido hacía pocas horas en la terraza. Habían compartido una broma y hubo allí un momento de cercanía y mutuo respeto que podría ser el inicio de una amistad. Aeryn le había sonreído, no con una de aquellas sonrisas torcidas de soldado cínico que solía gastarse, sino con una sonrisa de verdad, que le llenó todo el rostro y la convirtió de repente en la mujer más atractiva, humana o no, que había conocido nunca. Aquella sonrisa le había hecho sentirse como un adolescente inexperto conversando con la chica más guapa de la clase.

"Cuidado, John Crichton", se dijo mientras volvía a estirarse en su catre, "Se empieza por tener sueños eróticos y luego..."

No llegó a acabar la frase. Volvió a dormirse pensando en las piernas inacabables de Aeryn Sun.


End file.
